Lyoko Warriors Reunite
Lyoko Warriors Reunite is the first episode of Code Lyoko Evolution Season 6 ''and the one hundred and twenty second episode of ''Code Lyoko. }} Summery Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWDdBMIEVSE After defeating X.A.N.A. and shutting down the supercomputer in the previous year, and after watching the Cortex getting destroyed the Lyoko Warriors have finally returned to their normal lives at last. Enjoying their peaceful moments Ulrich and Yumi had gain more time together in their relationship, both Jeremy and Aelita have also gone far into their relationship Aelita still thanking him for bring her into the real world all those years ago. Odd was doing his usual by trying to ask some girls out but as usual they are turning him down, and William was still up to his usual self showing his feelings for Yumi evening through that she and Ulrich are in a relationship and he still hasn't accepted the fact that Yumi loves Ulrich and not him. One day it was the middle of the day at Kadic and everyone was returning and reuniting with each other after their last mission. Jeremy and Aelita came first to the lunchroom and they were talking about the battle on the Cortex and XANA since he wasn't destroyed but at the same time Aelita felt guilty because they didn't complete their mission and they failed, Jeremy told her to not worry because he also told her that if XANA does come back again they will be ready and will counterattack him. Just as they finished talking both Ulrich and Yumi showed up and they met up with Jeremy and Aelita and they asked them how was their relationship going since their last encounter with each other. Ulrich told them that it was good very good and they managed to have some free time and as for Odd he soon showed up and he was happy for one reason as the others asked him why and it was because he finally found someone to go out with. Ulrich asked him who was the girl he asked and Odd said this time he asked out Samantha Knight the same girl who visited him at Kadic 3 years ago during the skate competition. Jeremy and the others were so happy for Odd that he found someone that he loved and is going out with him at last, but at the same time Aelita was still thinking about their last mission and she evening had some flashbacks of it. ''Flashbacks from the previous episode Ultimate Mission............................... All six members of the gang set off for the Cortex. When they arrive, William is forced to stay behind to guard the Skidbladnir while the others get to the Dome. Tyron has modified the Cortex's environment, meaning it will not change as they cross the terrain, but it shouldn't make a difference when they use the virus. William is given the green light to follow after the MegaPod using Super Smoke. But it's not going to be easy: X.A.N.A. spots them and sends in three Mantas. Aelita and Yumi disembark from the Megapod to fight them while Odd and Ulrich stay and use the cannon, but the vehicle is quickly destroyed, along with Odd and Ulrich. William arrives to help and the three remaining Warriors push on to the Dome. Aelita opens the door, but is devirtualized soon after and Yumi is left alone. The door slowly closes just as she reaches it. She angrily turns around to face the Manta, which flies away, proving their "ultimate mission" as the ultimate failure. Yumi wanders through the park, examining the locket now and then. She is suddenly grabbed by Tyron, who snatches the locket from her hand. The chauffeur arrives and restrains her, and Tyron furiously tries to interrogate her about Aelita and the others' exact location. Yumi, however, says nothing. Tyron makes a phone call, therefore ordering one of his associates to shut the supercomputer down immediately, very much to Yumi's shock and horror. Aelita and Ulrich enter the Dome while Odd and William stand guard outside. When they reach the interface, the orbicular Heart of the Cortex begins to dim. The platforms around them slowly start to float down towards the floor. The supercomputer is being shut down! Aelita works on, opening a path for the virus. If they don't succeed, Tyron will just wait a while and turn it back on again. The path open, Jeremie tries to bring them back in, but nothing happens. The shutdown procedure is blocking their virtual signals. The four warriors are forced to flee as fast as they can to escape permanent de-virtualization in the digital sea. Outside the Dome, the central platforms also begin to gradually fall. They have to make it to the Skid, or they'll be lost in the Digital Sea forever. They board their vehicles and hurry to the Skid. All around them platforms descend and fall, causing a few near misses. Ulrich and Aelita fall, the Overbike devirtualized, but they are saved by Odd and William. All four continue on foot, they almost reach the Skid. The platform tips, creating a steep slope. They all slide down it and off the edge. The whole Cortex sector disintegrates into nothingness. The virus was indeed transmitted, but did not take full effect due the Cortex's quantum supercomputer being shut off. It will destroy the supercomputer once it's turned back on again, unless Tyron succeeds in developing an anti-virus system and stop it from working, therefore revitalizing X.A.N.A. once again. They too must turn their Supercomputer off. But they will always be ready for whatever may happen in the future and will always stay together as a true family The Lyoko Warriors assemble behind the control panel. Jeremie says the words "You lost the game, X.A.N.A.", removes the key and their supercomputer descends into the floor of its chamber and the lights go out; one by one. Jeremy asked Aelita why was she thinking about the previous mission again he already told her before that if X.A.N.A comes back yet again or if Professor Tyron comes back with another way to reawaken X.A.N.A then they will be ready as Jeremy stated in the last episode they ''will always stay together as a true family ''as the episode ends with William who came in and was also glad to see everyone and the warriors all held hands and kept their promise by being there for each other as family. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJaD-X3qpFw Trivia * This is the sixth season of Code Lyoko Evolution series. * This marks the return of the warriors. * There is no X.A.N.A attacks or any attacks from Professor Tyron since the supercomputer has been turned off for a year now.